


surf surf crazy

by ghostbur_brainrot



Category: Austin & Ally, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Ross Lynch - Fandom, Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Its a lot, Knotting, M/M, Piss, Probably More - Freeform, Smut, Teen Beach Movie - Freeform, bass string bondage, dallon weekes x ross lynch, fucked to death, i don’t know, improper use of musical instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostbur_brainrot/pseuds/ghostbur_brainrot
Summary: dallon and ross get steamy
Relationships: ross lynch x dallon weekes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	surf surf crazy

**Author's Note:**

> if you can’t tell this is satire. thank you

dallon made eye contact with the hot blonde twink from across the bar. the jukebox was quiet because no sexy men have played some banger hits yet. not until HE walked up to it though. he slid a cold quarter into the tight hole, the “clink” sound rang as it hit the bottom of the machine causing the 5 people in the area to turn their heads toward ross. his delicate fingers traced over the button with grace. his eyes fluttered, searching for the song of choice. once he found the song he gently pressed the numbers correlated. dallon sat in curiosity as the blonde boy slowly punched in the numbers. the jukebox began to blare.

”a better run run run a here we come revvin our engines under the sun”

dallon loved this song.

ross snapped his fingers incredibly off beat. dallon downed his half a glass of watered down pineapple juice and strutted faggishly toward the boy. he must know everything about him at once.

”sup. i’m ross” the boy said, flicking his hair out of his eyes with ease. his voice sounds soft. tender almost. he extended his hand toward the tall boy. he was almost a foot larger in height. dallon knew he could wreck this stupid fucking twink into the ground and he was sure he was going to. nobody resists his charm.

”i could take you cruisin’ for a bruisin’ yknow?” dallon said sexily. the sweat dripping into his eyes added extra horny to the sentence. ross blushed. he felt his average sized member grow in length and hardness. he wanted this dilf to rearrange his guts so bad.

“have sex with me” ross blurted. his raging erection visible through his swim shorts. dallon gazed upon it and began drooling. he decided they were going to have sex right then and there. suddenly it was only them in the bar as dallon began to undo his belt. 

his 11 inch dick burst out of his tight leather skinny jeans leaving ross in awe and fear for his tight virgin asshole. he gracefully discarded of his board shorts and dallon smacked his ass. 

“over the juke box” dallon demanded ross threw himself over the jukebox recklessly as dallon rammed his entire cock in without warning. his member throbbed inside of the blonde twink as he moaned. ross began stroking his own meat scepter as dallon moved in and out of him at such a speed not even ross could keep up.

14 minutes later ross cried “i’m gonna cum daddy dallon!” 

“not yet whore” dallon said. ross obliged and didn’t cum for another 25 minutes of dallon absolutely wrecking his asshole. his extra hard cock ached with the need for relief but he held back as much as he could. dallon slid himself fully out of the boy and turned him around and pushed him to his knees.

”suck.” he said. ross nodded and gobbled his glizzy like the obedient bottom he is. dallon began thrusting into the blondes throat. causing him to gag and cry but still not stopping. his hands wrapped around his own member and the tall mans, moving in unison with each other. dallon finally slowed down and released his hot, sticky semen into ross’s throat. he swallowed it without question and licked his lips. there was a slight taste of piss mixed with the salty secretion from the older mans penis. he continued face fucking the twink until he forcefully picked him up from under his arms and started beating his schmeat for him. the hot blonde came in dallons hand. he forced him to lick it clean and he did so willingly. anything for his dom daddy dallon. dallon looked down at his uncircumcised penis and tied the delicious foreskin into a sexy knot. he once again rammed himself into the twink and came within 45 seconds. ross clenched his asshole to untie the knot and allowed dallons cum to fill him up completely. while inside the boy, he began unstringing his bass and tieing his hands to the jukebox with the strings. once he was unable to move he got to his knees and began sucking off the twink. holding his hips to control the movement so it’s in sync with his mouth. his tongue ran over the tip of his penis and he shivered with pleasure. tears ran from his eyes as the man of his dreams licked and sucked his not so big cock. dallon used the teens hips to throat fuck himself, speeding up as the boy got louder. he took all of him in before humming against his now throbbing member. ross pulled against the restraints on his wrist begging for relief but dallon wouldn’t allow it. he ran his tongue along the vein underneath and ross lost all control. he came into the tall ones mouth almost instantly. dallon spit it on the floor and licked the remaining dripping out of him. it tasted like goldfish crackers. he smiled against his limp cock and stood up, he kissed the boy passionately and turned him around once more. ross couldn’t take anymore. dallon didn’t care and slowly slid in this time. the pace picking up after a few whimpers. after 20 minutes of sweat and moans ross had stopped making noise. he turned him around by his neck. 

he was dead.

dallon continued fucking him until he released his hot sexy seed into his once tight corpse asshole. once he finished he slid his pants on and left him there. never to speak of this again


End file.
